


Laughter Is Timeless

by ankareeda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Drawing of Robin and Regina in Disneyland.





	Laughter Is Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> “Laughter is timeless. Imagination has no age. And dreams are forever.” - Walt Disney
> 
> Friday: Laughter is timeless. Prompt #129: OQ in Disneyland.

OQ in Disneyland


End file.
